Coming Attractions
by D. Page Robin
Summary: First Chapters of my stories, for your review and comment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to the first Installment of Coming Attractions. These are not plot bunnies nor are they shorts. These are completed first chapters of stories I'll post on there own as I have the time. I hope you will read them and review them. I will keep your feedback in mid as I continue the story.**

**I am aware that others might take these as plot bunnies and turn them into rabbits. Al I ask is that you attribute the source. **

**This installment is an exception as it is complete story in its right. I am having some problems with posting this. The site has not taking my formatting. Please know the original posting date is 7/20/2014**

**Although you'll see that it seems to follow canon, it is really an Alternative story. Due to time constraints, this story was not Betaed. I have spent a good deal of time proofing it, but if you find enough typos, I will fix it and re-post. **

**This story is dedicated to all those who have been involved in our greatest adventure, the exploration of space.**

**In particular, it is dedicated to the memory of the late Neil Armstrong, Born August 5, 1930, in Wapakoneta, Ohio. Died on August 25, 2012. For anyone who would be interested, his Museum is off exit 121 on I-75 in Ohio. It is well worth the visit. Please review.**

Bam! Zoom! Right to the Moon or

...One Giant Leap for Wizardkind

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"... "You - will - never - touch - our -children - again!"... Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge. For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed...

"Protego!", roared Harry,..."I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply...

... "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry.

... "You still don't get it, Riddle, do you?...The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it..."So it all comes down this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry... "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good... "

Then there came a sound none present had ever heard, or would have hoped to hear. The sound of Lord Voldemort laughing. Oh, his Death Eaters had heard laughter before, as had Harry. But this was not the well-remembered 'Evil Overlord' laughter of old. All there were stunned by the sound of deep, rich laughter. Indeed, there was a trace of malice there, it could not be Voldemort if there wasn't. But it was also a deep amusement in the laughter that stunned the combatants, with more than hint of a genuine affection that was unmistakable. It sounded as if he were laughing at and with a favorite nephew. After a seemingly endless time, he stopped.

"Oh Harry," he said fondly, "You and your friends have been thorough, have you? You took care of the Diary years ago. Dumbledore destroyed Gaunt's ring, at the cost of his own life. Since then, I know you have put paid to the accident Horcrux in your scar, the Diadem, the Cup, the Locket, and Nagini. Narcissa, I'll have a word with you presently about your betrayal. So it is down to just the two of us eh? I am so sorry to disillusion you like this, but I have always been a step ahead. I could have stopped you and your friends this year, at any time. But I really wanted to see your face when you learned just badly you've been outmaneuvered. You see, Harry, I made one more anchor, just before I announced myself to the Wizarding World at large. An anchor that is inaccessible to you, to me, to anyone. And so, you are stuck with me. I will never leave! I shall end you now and rule the magical world forever! And now, the laughter resumed, not longer the amused laughter of before, but the gloating, maniacal laughter of the true Dark Lord.

At those words and his laughter, the throng in the Great Hall began feeling either sick despair, on the part of the defenders, who realized that all their work, their belief in Harry and all their sacrifices had been for naught. On the other hand, the attackers felt their spirits swell with the heady realization of victory. Then, all those in the Great Hall were shocked by another sound, that of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's peels of merry laughter.

"Lady Potter, my love, shall we tell them all how thoroughly Tom has been pranked?"

"Indeed, Lord Potter, my husband, my heart, and the most delicious part, Tom is you did all the work." then they shared a tender kiss in front of the amazed throng.

"This will take some time for us to tell the tale. So I'd advise you all to pull up a chair", said Harry, still chuckling. "And for those of you who attacked Hogwarts", Harry continued, losing his good humor and showing a hint of why the Dark Lord had never been able to best him, "You are well served to hand your wand over to one of my comrades NOW!"

After a few minutes of shuffling about, during which all were seated and most of Voldemort's supporters yielded their wands to the defenders, Hermione cleared her throat and everyone's attention focused on her.

"This story", she began, sliding her arm around Harry's waist, his arm doing the same to her, "Really begins at the end of our Sixth year, after the DeathEater attack that left Professor Dumbledore dead and so many others injured. I cannot say I found myself pleased at all with my behavior that year. I knew I had had two terrible shocks after the battle at the DOM in our Fifth year, one physical, and one emotional, as we learned the contents of the Prophecy. That summer I felt I needed a bit of distance from Harry until I figured things out. Well, my stupidity and cowardice almost cost me the best friend I ever had. That it didn't, is more to Harry's credit than mine, he never gave up on our friendship. By the time came to evacuate Harry to the Burrow, I was again his best friend and ready to do anything to ensure his safety. The evacuation was not without its losses. I vowed that when we left to find Tom's soul anchors, we would be as ready as forethought could make us."

"My plans began early on the morning of his Birthday..."

July 31 The Burrow, 4:30 am

Hermione slipped into the room shared by Harry and Ron. Quietly, she approached Harry's bed, put her hand over his mouth and shook him awake. When his eyes opened, she whispered "Get dressed and come down."

When Harry came down, Hermione put a finger to her lips, took a hold of his hand and they left the Burrow. When they had walked a half kilometer away, past the Anti-Apparition Wards. she said, "Happy 17th Birthday Harry" and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Hermione, why are we up so early and so far from the Burrow?"

"We are going to Apparite to Gringotts and get out money for our trip. Hold onto my hand", and with a crack they left an instant later on the steps to Gringotts Bank.

When they arrived, Harry took her hand and approached the nearest teller. "Good morning, Master Goblin, may your vaults be always full. I am Harry Potter and I would like to get a large sum of Galleons and Pounds please."

"My dear Lord Potter-Black, we have been waiting for you to come here for a long time. If you and your companion would step this way, we are summoning you Account Manager. It should not take much time."

After they had been bought to the waiting room, Hermione looked at Harry and asked, "Do you understand why you are being called Lord Potter-Black?"

"Not really. I know that I am the last of the Potters and that Sirius left me as his heir, but I trusted Dumbledore when he said it was just some money and the house on Grimmauld Place. Beyond that, your guess really is as good as mine. I'm just happy you are here. You will know what questions need to be asked and you can advise me." With that, Hermione hugged his arm. After less than five minutes, a Goblin ushered them into a luxurious office. Behind the desk was an older, distinguished looking Goblin.

"Welcome, Lord Potter-Black! I am Bloodaxe, the account keeper for both Ancient and Noble houses, Potter and Black. Would you introduce to me your lovely companion?"

"Certainly. This is Hermione Granger, my closest friend and adviser. Please act toward her as you would towards me. First of all I was raised by magic hating non-magicals and know very little of our world. While Hermione and her family are new also to magic, she knows more than I, and will be able to ask the right questions."

"Very good. Lord Potter-Black. To start, both the Black and Potter families are old, older than the formation of the Wizengamot, the Magical government of Britain. In fact, they reach back to the time of the Hogwarts Founders. Both families have always been at the forefront of Magical society and governance, earning both families the status of Ancient and Noble."

"I see, Master Bloodaxe", Hermione commented. "Master Bloodaxe, I imagine that to go over all that Harry possesses and every detail would take a lot of time. Today, he and we do not have that time. Can he assume the Lordship of both houses, get a bare-bones idea of his holdings. We will also need appropriate identification to function as non-magical adults in Britain and one more country perhaps."

"Miss Granger that is no problem.", Bloodaxe assured her. Then shifting his focus to Harry. "My Lord, your monetary assets between the two houses is around G200,000,000 and the properties and artifacts are at the very least worth double your cash holdings".

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, thunderstruck. Harry shook his head and told Bloodaxe, "For now, I wish both Houses to remain under whatever orders you have had in the past. Besides the documents we've mentioned, I'd like a list of the properties. We will chose a property outside the UK and have the required resident alien status papers made out too."

"At once my Lord", said Bloodaxe said. Soon, a list of overseas properties appeared and the two looked it over.

"Hermione, how about this one in Plymouth MA? It is close to the Salem Witches Institutes, where we could both finish schooling if need be."

"That is a wonderful choice, Harry! Master Bloodaxe, could we have the documents needed and a portkey to take us there and back into Gringotts if needed?"

"Lord Potter, Miss Granger there is no problem doing so" In a few seconds, two boxes, two folders of documents and a wallet and money bag appeared on the desk. "Lord Potter-Black, your family rings are here. Place each on the third finger of your left hand, the family magic will recognize you and the rings will meld together. You then can will the ring to be invisible, if you wish." Harry did so and Bloodaxe went on. "This key and ribbon will bring to the Plymouth house. This seal at the other end will bring you to this room. The folders have all the documents you two shall need. The bag holds Galleons, the wallet non-magical currency of whatever land you are in."

"I thank you Bloodaxe for your service and help. May your vaults run with gold, and your enemies tremble at you approach! May we leave by an entrance into non-magical London?"

"Indeed you may, My Lord"

Soon they were back outside the Burrow's wards. The entire visit took only 45 minutes. Harry stopped and looked at Hermione. "Even though I find myself rich, those are only things. The greatest treasure I have is our friendship. I bless the day we became friends. Last year that nearly ended. Had that happened, I would truly be the poorest person in the world. I am sorry for my part in last year. Please forgive me Hermione. I will never cease being your friend, as long as life lasts."

Harry found himself engulfed in a ferociously loving hug. "Harry, I am as much at fault as you, we both made mistakes, all is forgiven and please forgive me too. I am your best friend for life and beyond. I-I am in love with you Harry, I think since we first met. It has grown until I can't keep it in any longer."

Harry looked at her with a mixture of hope and confusion. "Hermione, I never knew love growing up and I suppose that means you get to teach me one more time."

Hermione put her arms around his neck and softly, gently captured his lips. Both teens felt their world explode, expand and take on colors neither knew existed. When the kiss ended, Harry gave a whistle. "You are a very good tutor, Hermione. I think I need more 'lessons', though.

Hermione gave a delighted laugh. "You are a wonderful pupil!, I agree, this was only 'lesson' 1. For now, I think we must keep this from the Weasleys, which means we must pretend to enjoy the attentions of Ron and Ginny."

"Agreed, girlfriend mine. I'll just accept the affection and think of England." He got a hug and they returned to the Burrow, went back to their rooms and went back to sleep.

The witnesses in the Great Hall briefly stirred and murmured at this revelation. Harry caught their attention. "The rest of what you've heard about my Birthday and the Weasley/Delacour wedding are true. We, along with Ron escaped. We made it to my house at Grimmauld Place and took stock. We developed a plan, with the help of my House Elf Kreacher to retrieve the Locket of Slytherin, one of Tom's Horcruxes. We pulled it off, but compromised our hiding place and had to take up a nomadic life, hiding and still trying to locate the remaining objects. Due mainly to Ron's hunger, we used up six months provisions in as many weeks. All the while, we put up with an unending stream of complaints and gripes that came to a head November 5, when he left us, after making a scene."

"You never did try to return Ron, did you?", Hermione said with a mixture of sadness and disappointment clearly showing on her face. "I'm glad you made it back last night. You are no longer a friend and we'll not have you in our lives past today".

Harry picked up the story. "We had continued with our 'lessons' when we had time and we both realized we were deeply in love. The night Ron left is the night we shared a bed for the first time. No impure thoughts now! All that came from that night was the revelation that we never wanted to sleep apart again. That morning, we made plans."

November 6, 1997, In a tent, 7:00 am

"Harry, what will we do now?"

"Darling, we enter the non-magical world and get married and figure out our next step. Really, Ron leaving is addition by subtraction. He did very little to help, we couldn't be ourselves and it was too dangerous for us to use our resources with him there. Now we can use those resources to best advantage and wrap this up. My only question is do we want to marry here or in the States?"

Hermione squealed and the discussion waited for 15 minutes as she thoroughly kissed her love. After they both recovered, she thought for a moment. "I think we would best go to the States. We have a house that we know is protected and we would easily get married non-magically and wait to get magically married when all is over."

"That is why I am so in love with you. You are so brilliant, my head spins. And you are so beautiful, my heart leaps for joy. I can't see what you see in me, but I'm glad you do!"

Hermione raised her hand and gave all in the Great Hall a good look at her Potter-Black engagement and wedding rings. "After we packed the tent and took the portkey to house we chose, we spent the rest of the day setting up for making this our base of operations, getting our House Elves ensconced and found we had plenty of 'us' time, the two of us going to bed platonically for the last time. The next morning we left, obtained a marriage license and had a quiet civil wedding. Of course the official and the witnesses saw our rings as plain bands. They did witness a strong marriage bond glow around us but three quick Obliviations solved that and we left, Husband and Wife. After we returned home, we had two wonderful meals and after dinner, we went up to our room and enthusiastically and multiply consummated our marriage."

"It is safe to say that it was the most wonderful night of our lives", Harry picking up the story. "We spent a three day honeymoon, without leaving our room. With two House Elves, room service was not a problem." Harry chuckled at the sighs from the women there, both from defenders and attackers. He continued on. "On the fourth day, we got up, had a very long shower together, dressed and had a big breakfast. We used the other end of the Portkey to meet with Bloodaxe. We brought the Locket and found that the Goblins could easily remove the soul piece from it. They used that piece to run a mechanism by which I could find all the other Horcruxes, including the one inside me. We made a list of the objects and their locations. The Goblins removed to Cup from their vault and cleansed it."

"We decided to leave the Horcrux in Harry and Nagini in place until the end. We knew Nagini was Tom's familiar and the cleansing could not go unnoticed. Also, we felt it best to leave the one in Harry for the end, just in case". She grinned. "After we returned home, we gave the Locket to Kreacher and received his fervent thanks. We took a nap together, had dinner and retired early to celebrate a **very** successful day."

Harry noted that the audience in the Great Hall were still enthralled by their story, even Tom. He decided that was a good thing and picked up the story. "The next morning we gave the list with the objects and their locations to Dobby and Kreacher. By noon, all the Horcruxes had been found and by dinner time they had been cleansed. I had them put into my Trust Vault, where they remain.

So, by the 12th of November, all but two Horcruxes were gone and Hermione and I had to decide what to do next. We wanted to try to end things quickly, we had no interest in more people being harmed. We consulted with Bloodaxe and found that among the Potter and Black properties we had fifty Elves. We summoned the Head Potter and Black Elves and had them act as our own army. We contacted the Ministries in several far off areas, all of which agreed to take in the witches and wizards unjustly persecuted for coming from non-magic families. Other Elves emptied the internment camps, leaving the illusion that no one had left. Victims of the ongoing round up were simply freed after their 'hearing'."

Hermione added, "We had Elves monitor Hogwarts and report conditions to us. We assigned an Elf to Ginny, Neville and Luna. We had an Elf monitor Tom with instructions to follow or locate Nagini should they become separated by a kilometer or more. We also began to send challenges to Tom, through various media. I'm sad to say those were spectacularly unsuccessful. Tom simply ignored all attempts to set up a one on one fight with Harry."

Harry sighed deeply. "While our efforts at ending things continued, we did not forget to just enjoy ourselves. Several times before the holidays, we had Ginny, Neville and Luna brought to us and spent evenings talking and catching up. We also discovered the Internet, or in my love's case, rediscovered. It was a wonderful bit of entertainment, but even more, a source of information. One thing we found we had in common was a fascination with space exploration, particularly the Apollo program. Soon, we spent hours each day going through all that was on the NASA sites."

Hermione picked up the tale as Harry paused. "As we immersed ourselves in the Apollo 11 story, we kept running across cryptic mentions of a mysterious death of one of the technicians for the Lunar Excursion Module. After a largely futile amount of head butting, I decided to write a program that would go through the records and find those about the death."

Harry laughed to see the reaction in the Hall. This was about as unHermione-like behavior as anyone could imagine. "My wonderful Lady is nothing if not full of surprises, and delightful surprises at that. Harry blushed briefly. "We finally found a piece of surveillance video. We saw Tom Apparite into the LEM assembly area, binding the technician. Then we saw him cast spells on the plaque on the LEM then kill the technician. He then pulled a portion of his soul and bound it into the plaque. By the way, that Plaque bears the message, _**"Here men from the planet Earth first set foot upon the Moon July 1969, A.D. We came in peace for all mankind."**_"

Harry looked at Tom with disgust. "You perverted that message of hope and peace into a vessel for your soul, to fend off your own fear of death. You killed Peter Jackson, a good family man, left a widow and three young children. We sent them $3,000,000 and a note telling them that the murderer of their husband and father would soon face justice." Overcome with sorrow, Harry began to weep.

Hermione embraced her husband, consoling him. When he got a hold of himself, she turned and went on recounting their story. "All this happened by the end of November. Early in December, Tom here took Nagini to Godrics Hollow. Our Elf stunned the snake once Tom left and brought her to Bloodaxe. She was returned once she was cleansed. As soon as we learned of Horcrux on the Mare Tranquilitatis, we researched the possibility that it could have remained viable. After all, there is a lot of hard radiation in space. Some people still doubt that any manned exploration can take place, believing the radiation would kill any person trying to sail the stars. Moreover, it has been nearly 28 years that the plaque has been exposed continually to this radiation. We concluded that this would have destroyed the Horcrux. To be sure, we returned to Gringotts and Harry again was hooked up to the detection machine, this time directing he search to the Mare Tranquilitatis. He found no sign of a Horcrux. It was gone! We immediately removed the Horcrux from Harry. So by December 12, all that remained of Tom's soul was what he had in his 'body'."

Voldemort stood up, furiously, only to be waved down by Harry. "Tom, Tom, we'll settle accounts soon, but the story hasn't run its course. At the Christmas Holiday, Luna was kidnapped and sent to Malfoy Manor. Her Elf brought her, Griphook and Olivander to us. We sent Griphook to Gringotts, and Olivander to a magical hospital overseas, where he is still recovering from his ordeal. We had a nice reunion with Luna and sent for her father. After a tearful reunion, we arrange for Zeno to visit every night and be brought back to his home so no one was the wiser. Of course the Elf monitoring you Tom, made sure no one knew of the rescue.

The four of us had a fantastic Christmas. We did our shopping in non-magic areas and Xeno was amazed with the technology used for publishing and news gathering. He became a big fan of the Internet.

After New Years, we redoubled our campaign to force a fight with Tom. By February, we came to the sad conclusion that we would have to have the last battle at Hogwarts. We began having meetings with Minerva McGonagall on how and when to stage our incursion and minimize the casualties."

Hermione continued their account to the actions of the last night and morning. "After our consultations, we decided to act after Easter. We managed to send notes with all students who were not of age or who were not in the Resistance or Voldemort supporters, telling them and their families to flee the UK until the conditions were safe again. We notified the Resistance to gather in the Room of Requirement and got all others who wanted to fight to the that room too. We finally appeared there too, went into the halls, stunned one of the Carrows and summoned the Dark Lord. The Defenders then left the Room and went down here to organize the defense.

Harry and I returned to the Room of Lost Things to make sure there was nothing we might need there. Unfortunately, Malfoy and Crabbe followed us and we had a running fire fight for a few minutes, until Crabbe let loose Fiendfyre. We barely got ourselves and Malfoy out. Crabbe died for his folly. The rest, we all pretty much know."

Harry locked his gaze on Voldemort and gave a 'come here' sort of gesture. Voldemort rose. "OK Tom, story time is over. You see, the power **was** love. The love of my parents, who gave up their lives in love for me. The love between my Hermione and me that led to the destruction of the Horcruxes and the staging of this battle. Our shared love of learning for its own sake, that found your 'unreachable' Horcrux and found it was gone. The love for freedom shared by all who opposed you fortifying all of us to fight to the en. And finally, your own stupidity. You split your soul 8 times! Didn't you ever think about that? All you have left is 1/256 of your soul! You can't push enough magic through what's left to do a Lumos, let alone any dangerous magic. So Tommy, any last words?"

"Yess, cope with your Lady dead! AVADA KEDRAVERA!" The green spell shot out, hit Hermione in the chest and dissipated. She never moved an inch. As Voldemort cast his curse, Harry fired a silent cutting curse that decapitated Voldemort, killing him for good.

As the body fell to the floor Harry loudly called out. "All attackers who have not handed over wands do so now! Defenders, take your prisoners into the lawn and guard them. The Malfoys and Kingsley please remain." Quickly the Hall emptied, leaving Harry, Hermione, Kingsley and the three Malfoys.

"Draco Malfoy, do you acknowledge the Life Debt you owe me, for saving your life in the Room of Hidden Things last night?" When he affirmed the debt, Harry continued. "I, Harry James Potter-Black hereby transfer the Life Debt owed me by Draco Malfoy to his mother by birth, Narcissa Malfoy. So Mote it be!" And with that, Lady Malfoy assumed Draco's Debt.

"So now, Lady Malfoy we owe each other a Life Debt. I doubt either of us are overjoyed at the situation. I suggest an Unbreakable Vow to never use the Debts between us. Do you wish Kingsley or Lady Potter-Black to bind the Vow?"

Narcissa bowed. "Kingsley, if you would, My Lord." With that, the Vow was swiftly made. Harry turned toward Kingsley.

"Hermione and I are returning home to recover. I am sure that the funerals will start in a day or two. You may summon Dobby to inform us of where and when. Until then, my friend." They shook hands, then the couple vanished.

They arrived at home and settle in for a long, satisfied session of kissing. They then retired to their bedroom to sleep in each other's arms, knowing when they awoke the pleasant task of ordering the rest of their lives awaited.

**FINITE INCANTATUM**

**A/N Thank you for reading my offering and don't forget to review.**

**To avoid confusion, not everything in the flashbacks was recounted to the audience in the Great Hall. Therefore, they know Harry and Hermione live in a Potter-Black property, but they don't know that they live in the States.**

**My story recommendation is What We're Fighting For, by James Spookie. My all time favorite story (at least for now) and is very much worth reading, IMHO.**

**There is one more dedication I wish to make, Six years ago today my younger brother left for his Next Great Adventure after battling chronic illness his whole life. I was there with him at the end and there is not a single day I don't think of him. He was a special man.**

**P. Samuel Robin 1/1/1960-7/20/2008**

**4990 Words**


	2. Chapter 2 A Blast from the Future

A Blast from the Future

A Blast from the Future: Just before starting their second year, Harry and Hermione meet a first year student whose revelations will cause irrevocable changes to their lives. Alternate. (Harry P, Hermione G), (OC, ?). Others. Time Travel/Angst/Romance/Family.

**A/N: I am thrilled that I am able to create my own universe in the reality created by JKR. I own the ideas and characters and places which are unfamiliar. Anything you recognize belongs to the Creator. **

Chapter 1: August 31, 1992

Early in the morning, a figure silently appeared in a seldom-used third floor corridor of the Leaky Cauldron. Quickly, he placed an object on the floor which swiftly collapsed into dust. Silently drawing his wand, one waving movement, and the dust was scattered to the winds. _Houston, this is Tranquility Base. The Eagle has landed. Tranquility? NOT bloody likely!_

Tom, the long-time fixture in the Cauldron looked at this young man. He saw a lad, looking to be 11 or 12 years, with dirty blond hair, cropped to medium length. The boy's face looked open, but with a strong jaw and a longish nose. But his most striking feature were his eyes. They were large, penetrating and a startling, emerald green. _If you only looked at the eyes, he could be Harry Potter's brother. What are the odds? 'Course Harry's an only child._ Looking away from his face, Tom saw a sturdy, muscular body, that seemed to promise great physical strength a few years in the future. "Mornin' lad, here for the last day of shopping before Hogwarts?"

The boy took in the barkeep's wrinkling, kindly features before speaking. "Yes sir, my name is Keith Krukmakare, and I have a reservation for a room."

"Oh yes, your folks were by last week. Nice folk. I was sorry to hear they couldn't be here today. Well, I've got you in a third floor room, but I have to warn you, there'll be a loud group two doors down."

"It's OK. Who are they?"

Tom winced then grinned. "Lad, normally I wouldn't say. But this secret won't keep, so no harm. It will be the 7 Weasleys, the parents and the five still at Hogwarts. Also their friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Keith's eyes widened. "Well, I've heard Ginny Weasley is in my year, and who doesn't know of Harry Potter. I'll meet all of them at Hogwarts. You don't have to worry that I'll break down their door to meet them."

Tom chuckled and gave Keith his key. "Didn't think I'd have to, lad.

"I'll go up and see the room, then I'll come down for breakfast." Keith went up to the room and looked at it. It would allow six to sit at the table, and there was a comfortable looking bed and a small desk. Opening the desk drawer, he emptied into it three dollhouse-sized trunks, shut the drawer and left, locking the door as he went. Returning to the pub area, he ordered a large breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon and Pumpkin Juice. He was hungry and made quick work of the meal. Returning to the bar, he looked up at Tom. "It is a bit after 6:00, will any of the shops be open yet?"

Tom smiled at the polite and well-spoken youngster. "Of course, this is the busiest day of the year. All the shops are open now, and Gringotts Bank never closes." Do you know how to go through the back into the Ally?"

"Yes sir, I've been told how. If I have a problem, I'll let you know. Hope to be back for lunch."

**-KK-**

Going to the back of the pub, Keith tapped 'the magic brick' three times, gaining entry into Diagon Ally. Keith quickly walked to the bank. Once inside he approached a teller. "A good day to you, Master Goblin. May one hand be filled with gold, the other with the hearts of your enemies."

The teller gawked at the vision of this small wizard, who spoke with such courtesy. Recovering himself, he greeted the boy. "May your creditors and foes all flee at your approach! You are the most respectful wizard ever I have encountered. You are so young too! I see you will go far. How may I, the Bank and the Nation assist you?"

"You honor me far above my place. I have my vault key here, but I find I need more than simple access. Would you or a colleague have a moment to spare for the lowest of Wizards?"

"Please let me see your key, Wizard..."

"Forgive my rudeness, Great One. I am named Keith Krukmakare."

"You have no need for apologies, Wizard Krukmakare. I see your account is a rather considerable. You hold good fortune in your hands. Account Master Bloodaxe is available. He manages the accounts of a number of other important depositors. You can entrust him to manage your holdings well. Allow me to escort you to his office."

The goblin ushered Keith through the door into a well-appointed office. Behind the desk sat a rather tall, imposing goblin in an impeccably tailored suit. "Good Morning, Slitnose, This is the Wizard?"

Keith interjected. "I am that, indeed, Account Master. May your hands flow with gold, and your feet ever be awash in your foe's blood! If I may take a moment of your time, it will be for the benefit my folk and the Nation."

"Wizard Krukmakare! Were it to take my whole year, your business would be very much worth the time. Slitnose, let the Nation know his name, and honor him as a wizard worthy of our respect and full courtesy!"

With that, Slitnose bowed and left. "Keith, if I might be allowed the familiarity, may all those you love dream of your smiling face, and may your adversaries nightmares be filled with your wrath! Please tell me how I and the Nation may help you?"

"First, yes, please be free with my name and allow me to call you Bloodaxe. To begin, I understand that you monitor investments for the House of Potter?"

Bloodaxe mentally raised an eyebrow, decided this Keith would continue to surprise, but maintained his impassive expression. "It honors me to be on a first name basis with you. I am indeed entrusted to manage investments for that Ancient and Noble House."

Nodding, Keith said, "Then please see to it that one half of my vault's value is invested today in accordance with your instructions for House Potter. Thereafter, on each anniversary, I wish the profits to be used thusly; 45% reinvested, 45% added to my vault, and a 10% bonus to you, for your good management."

Keith could hear Bloodaxe's jar drop. _No way on Earth that he'll allow there not to be a profit! _"Now, for my current needs. I need to keep both Galleons and Pounds. Since the non-magical world will not allow someone my age to use plastic, I think an endless wallet set for 2,500 Pounds and an endless money bag set for 2,000 Galleons, both with the standard protections will answer."

"They shall be ready in five minutes. The Galleons will be in precounted bags of 100 and 200 Galleons and will be refilled when empty."

"Very good. Thank you Bloodaxe, my friend,..."

"No wizard in my lifetime has ever named a goblin 'friend', not even King Ragnok himself!" Bloodaxe, despite his vow not to be surprised by this wizard, was far too shocked to keep a straight face.

"Then it is past time to begin a new tradition, is it not? Now kindly perform an Inheritance Test upon me." The enchanted parchment and a blade were produced. Slicing his finger, Keith allowed three drops of blood to strike the parchment. The test took little time to finish, with the only sound Bloodaxe's gasp of mingled disbelief and fear.

"What **is** this!?"

"The truth"

"How can it be?"

"Do you not accept the evidence of your own eyes and the Nation's own magic?"

"No, never has this magic failed. What is it then would you have me do?"

"Make 23 copies. If I may be allowed to use my wand, I have a shrunken folder for them that I will expand, and shrink back to fit my pocket." Permission was given and Keith expanded the folder.

By the time this was all done, the wallet and moneybag had appeared on Griphook's desk. Keith replaced the folder in his cloak and stowed the money carriers. Looking at the Goblin, he smiled and began to discuss his last piece of business. "Bloodaxe, I wish to establish a non-profit organization, The New Blood Project. I wish you take one quarter of my holdings to start the Project's vault. Invest and manage this vault according to your previous instructions for my personal vault."

Pausing a moment, he saw, as he expected, that Bloodaxe understood and awaited further instructions. Writing on a piece of parchment, he slid it over to his manager. "This person will be here today to exchange pounds for Galleons, along with their parents . The tellers need to be notified to be on the alert for people like this and ask for names. When the right people appear, please have them brought to you. You are to have a vault containing 500 Galleons ready with key. Explain that they are the beneficiary of the New Blood Project and give them the details of the new account.

In the near future you will get a list of names. You will please repeat this for each name. You will need to replicate the information you give today in written form. You may use money from the Project to print attractive brochures. Start with a thousand."

Bloodaxe stirred. "This is a worthy endeavourer and it pleases me to manage such. It will take a week to fully register the Project with the Ministry and the incorporation papers will be sent to you. You may expect statements for both accounts sent each month,"

Keith nodded, grinned and stood. "It is a pleasure to work with you. Bloodaxe, may your customers deliver gold to you and your enemies their lives."

"Thank you. May your loved ones rejoice and your foes lament at the completion of your goals." With that, he was ushered out of the bank.

**-KK-**

_Robes and uniforms, then a trunk, Potions, books and back to the Caldron for more breakfast!_ Entering the store, he was happy to see it empty. "Getting your Hogwarts things, dear?", Madam Malkin said.

"Yes I am. My list says that I need three set of work robes, one hat, one lined cloak and clasp, one pair of dragon hide gloves, protective goggles. Can I get all that here?"

"Yes indeed you can and everything will have your name in them too.", she replied. "Let measure you now, you can come back after 2:00 for your final fitting."

"Thank you, Madame Malkin."

After 10 minutes for measurement and paying 10 Galleons for the clothing, Keith reemerged onto the Alley, hood back up. He checked the time, it was 7:00. Heading to Theodore's Tremendous Trunks, he entered. A tall, stocky wizard met him and offered a hand.

"Good Morning, young sir! My name is Theodore Nott and I am the proprietor. I take it you need a trunk for Hogwarts? Over here are our standard models. They will give you many years of service. In fact, many trunks we sell become the trucks our customers send their children off with when it is their time to attend Hogwarts!"

"Thank you Mr. Nott. My Guardians though require me to purchase a nontraditional trunk, but I was told it is in your standard stock. As Nott led towards the back of the store, Keith pondered, _Can't say I'm happy to patronize a DeathEater, but it is true, this family is the ultimate of British trunk makers, so the Galleons are well spent. Both of use will walk away happy._ Reaching the back, Nott showed he aisles of trunks that were of even better workmanship then the standards. "What were the specifications you were given for your trunk?"

"I was told to buy a 10 level trunk, with two levels for my clothing. A third level for my class supplies and equipment. The fourth level as a full office. The fifth will be for my broom, when that is allowed, and Quidditch supplies, should I need them. The sixth and seventh shall be empty for future needs. The eighth shall be set up as a martial arts room, for both Magical and non-Magical methods. The ninth shall be a complete, one station potions lab, with room for advanced charms work and the tenth, a full library, with a study and work space.

The trunk of course needs to be expandable in the inside, external wards, allowing only me or those I designate into the trunk and the wards must be adjustable for each level. Needless to say, the Shrinking and Featherlight charms must tie into the wards."

"Hmm... Anywhere else this would be a custom order. However, you are at the Triple T and we have exactly what you need in stock. Here you are, the Power 10 model!" After paying the 85 Galleon price, waiting a half an hour for the modifications, spending a few more minutes with Nott, setting the wards and shrinking the trunk, he pocketed his trunk and left for Flourish and Blotts.

**-KK-**

Keith entered the bookstore and quickly went about selecting the books he needed, including the entire series of books by Gilderoy Lockhart, some of the funniest reading going. Not so fortunately, he was grabbed by the man himself and positioned in front of a photographer for publicity photos.

"Welcome lad!", said the author in painfully fulsome tones. "I'm Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Forces Defense League and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. When you take my class at Hogwarts this year, you will face the most fearsome and dreadful creatures in Our World. But fear not lad, with me as your mentor, you will learn to combat them, even as I have! Smile for the camera!"

Keith decided he could mix his business with some fun. "Oh Professor, I am so glad to have you as my teacher!" Keith said, bouncing up and down in "excitement". "Will we start by learning to cast a Patronus in our first lesson?"

Lockhart stare at the boy, slightly shocked. "Um, why would you want to..."

"But there are Dementors out there aren't there? What if one attacked me? I'd need to protect myself!" Pausing briefly, Keith went on. "And what about Basilisks?"

"Basilisks...", murmured Lockhart, now looking slightly green.

Sure! You know the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. I'll bet anything the monster that Salazar Slytherin put in there is a Basilisk! It just makes sense!" as Keith jumped up and down in excitement, "I know, after you teach us how to kill one, we can find a way into the Chamber and finish it off! It would be a nice field trip after all, and maybe you could write a book about it!"

"W-well, I don't think I have any of this in my course outlines-" Lockhart began stuttering.

Keith continued on, imploringly. "Well, but what about the Unforgiveable Curses? Surely there are a few DeathEaters around still. What if one tried to kill me? I need to know how to protect myself!"

"DeathEaters ", gasped Lockhart, looking definitely green now.

"For that matter, what about Dragons? I've read they still attack us and non-Magicals too. And then when we get into our Second and Third and Fourth years, we can **really** get into the dangerous stuff!"

For some reason, Lockhart needed sit down for a moment and rest. That gave Keith (howling with laughter on the inside) the chance to get the rest of his school books, while some of the other people in the store gave him odd looks.

After finding the course books, he went to the mind magic section, finding a few books on Occlumency. Looking them over, he chose the two most likely titles and took all the copies.

After another few minutes and he found two deluxe editions of _**Hogwarts, a History.**_ Bound in soft leather, gold-edged pages, two silk ribbon markers, they were just what he wanted.

Finally, after getting stationary supplies, he paid, shrunk the bags, got out his trunk, put the bags in the trunk, shrunk the trunk. and left.

Leaving Flourish and Blotts, he stopped at Bloodstones Jewelry Shoppe, made 16 selections, paid for them, stowed them in his trunk and again was off. Stopping at the Apothecary, he bought a first-year starter's set.

So by 8:00, he sat at an outdoor cafe, and sipped a coffee. He had ordered some pastries, and places a weak Notice-Me-Not charm on himself and the table. He had pondered about a second breakfast at the Cauldron, but decided the people he wanted to catch were too important to take the chance of missing. After going through his mental list, he was glad to find that almost all the stops he had to make were done. He would have to return for his robes, but not till mid-afternoon. If he played his cards right, he might even have time for a catnap before the evening's 'festivities'.

**-KK-**

Keith saw a brown-haired, girl with two rather nervous parents dragging a trunk towards the front door of Gringotts. He swiftly walked up to the family, hearing the father muttering, "They don't even put wheels on these damned things." Before speaking, he placed a Notice-Me-Not charm around himself and the others.

"Maybe, they think suffering is good for the character, or something," Keith chuckled. "I rather prefer to win though. May I help you?" The father nodded.

Keith took out his trunk and tapping it twice, it resumed its original size and weight.

"That trunk is enormous!", the girl gasped.

"Yes", Keith replied. "And it cost a lot, but it is the one my Guardians wanted me to buy. Yours can be like this, with the right charms." He pointed his wand down at the trunk, made a clock-wise circle and flicked the wand up, saying "Antigravitas_"._ He lifted one side of the trunk with one finger. He then said, "That is the featherweight charm." He then pointed his wand again at the trunk, drew it in a left-right line, flicked it down and said "Reducio." The trunk returned to the it was when he took it out of his pocket. "That is the Shrinking charm."

Here is how you bring it back to normal" He again drew his wand left to right, but flicked it up, saying 'Engorgio'. That is the enlargement charm" Pointing the wand down at the trunk once more, he made the same circle and before, flicking the wand down this time, saying "'Gravitas'. That is the Weight charm. Now would you try it with your trunk?"

The brown-haired girl followed his directions and shrunk, lightened her trunk, reversed the process, then reapplied the charms, putting the trunk in her pocket.

"One warning, the charms can also be reversed using Finite Incantatum, but don't say that with it in your pocket. It would hurt a lot." Keith's exaggerated earnestness caused the other three to erupt in laughter.

"I just bet it would!, chuckled the girl.."If you don't mind my prying, **why** do you need such a large trunk?"

Keith stood still for a moment. The family were startled when they saw this polite, confident boy look as though he were about to cry. "First thing, I've not given you my name. Forgive my rudeness. I am Keith Krukmakare. In truth, my trunk is none too big, it holds my entire life." Keith held up his hand, forestalling the family's exclamations of surprise and shock.

"When I arrived here today, my Guardians told me I was on my own now. It is not that I was unloved by them, far from it, but all my life, I've been trained to fulfill my Purpose in life. It's also why sometimes I talk as if I older than I appear. I didn't have a choice, I had to grow up fast. Please don't ask me to tell you more. I won't really be able to explain". He shrugged. "It is what it is. But I miss them and miss being part of a family already."

The girl and he parent shared a look and seemingly came to a decision without needing discussion. "Keith", the brown-haired girl said. "We didn't introduce ourselves either. My name is Hermione Granger, this is my father, Emerson, and this is my mother, Danielle." "First, you have make a friend today, if you will have my as your friend. Second, family is very important to us. We want you in our family, if only in our hearts and not by law. You would have me as your sister, besides as a friend, and a mum and dad."

Keith gulped. "I should like that very much." He was instantly engulfed in a hug that would do bears proud, and a heart-felt kiss on the cheek. She no sooner released him, when he got the same treatment from Danielle and then from Emerson. Keith gave them all a huge, joyful smile. "Thank you, I am glad to be a Granger. You better get your money, before all the good stuff is taken." None of them felt or saw the light blue glow that appeared when they hugged Keith.

They exchanged a final hug and separated, the Grangers entering the bank, Keith returning to his seat, asking for a warm up in his coffee and another pastry.

The Grangers walked into Gringotts and waited at the back of the shortest line. A few minutes later, they were speaking to the teller. "Good Morning. We would like to exchange pounds for Galleons."

"Indeed. May I have your names?"

"We are the Grangers. "Is there a problem?" Emerson asked worriedly. This did not happen last year.

"Problem? Not at all! This is, in fact, a joyful day for you. Would you kindly follow me? I am taking you to Account Master Bloodaxe, who will explain everything." The Goblin led the family to an opulent office. The teller addressed the Goblin behind the desk, saying, "Account Master Bloodaxe, may I present the Granger family."

"Excellent, Toothbreaker! You may leave now and tell the others on the floor that they no longer need to ask for names." The Account Master bade them to sit and took a minute to size up the three humans before him.

" Recently, one of my clients established and endowed a non-profit organization entitled The New Blood Project. The client, who wishes to remain anonymous, gave me your name, declaring you to be the first beneficiary of the Project. There will be many others, rest assured, but I have not receive that information as of yet. To begin, this is a key to a Gringotts vault in your name, Miss Granger. It has a beginning balance of 500 Galleons"

Bloodaxe smiled inwardly as the Grangers gasped and came close to fainting. Once she regained her composure, Miss Granger looked at Bloodaxe with shock on her face.

"But-but Master Bloodaxe, that is enough to-to..."

"Pay for supplies for the rest of your Hogwarts education and leave a balance, if you are frugal." Bloodaxe noted. He looked at the Granger father. "Mr. Granger, how many Pounds do you seek to exchange?"

"£1,000, Master Bloodaxe. We thought it would be enough her supplies, a few extras and enough left over in case she needs money during the school term" Emerson had regained his wits, just in time. He noticed that Bloodaxe looked as if he was in digestive distress, but considering his jovial mode throughout, he suspected this was a Goblin smile or grin.

His suspicions were confirmed when Bloodaxe said, "One of the benefits from a Gringotts vault is that the there is a reduced exchange rate of £3 to a Galleon. If you exchange, you will receive 333 Galleons, 5 Sickles and 3 Knuts in return."

"Account Master Bloodaxe," said Danielle Granger, speaking for the first time, "For us, Christmas Day and our Birthdays seem to have come all together today. We will indeed exchange and deposit our £1,000 and use them today with Hermione's vault key. I hesitate to ask, but are there other benefits to a Gringotts account?"

"I see that Miss Granger's brains come from both sides of her family! Mrs. Granger, there are indeed, but none we need concern ourselves with today. Later next month, Miss Granger will receive a full information packet, once we've finished printing it. It will be sent out in two or three weeks. I can arrange a copy to be sent to you directly too. Receiving the elder Grangers' address, Bloodaxe escorted them back into the Ally.

**-KK-**

At about noon, Keith saw the two deep, strawberry blond heads of hair for which he'd waited. Rising, he swiftly cut off the two he hoped to speak with. "Pardon me, are you Madame Bones, head of the DMLE?" While the girl with her looked at him with wide eyes, Madame Bones narrowed her eyes fractionally and gave a slight nod.

"Madame Bones, Miss Bones, I have been waiting over at the table yonder hoping to spot you. If you would, please come over and sit with me for a moment. I don't want to have this conversation in the middle of the street".

Madam Bones stared down incredulously at this obviously first year wizard. "Why ought my niece and I wish to speak to you anywhere?"

Keith gazed intently into her eyes. "I suspect that Harry Potter's safety might be a matter for mutual concern."

Now both pairs of eyes widened. The older witch's wand appeared as if out of thin air, pointing at the youngster. "Very well. Let us go over to the table, without any sudden movements."

Keith led the way back to his table, pulling out the chairs to seat Miss Bones, then Madam Bones. Returning to his seat, he asked if they would refreshments. After being thanked but told no, he sipped hurriedly at his coffee.

"First, Miss Bones, may I have your name? I don't want to talk about you like you aren't there."

"I'm Susan. Thank you for your courtesy. A lot of my auntie's friends show less respect than do you."

"You are very welcome, Susan. Before I go farther, Madam Bones you must keep your wand on me. It is your obligation to kill me should you feel threatened in any manner, either for yourself or for your niece. For what is worth, I forgive you any action you might take."

Glaring at the young man, Madam Bones noted, "Child, there are other things besides killing..."

Interrupting, Keith spoke intently. "No there are not. I've been prepared very well by my Guardians. Legilimency will not work and my defenses will actually harm the Legilimens. I could drink viritaserum by the liter without any effect. The Imperious and Cruciatus curses slide right off me. Threats on a third party won't sway me. No torture or 'truth serums' as applied by non-Magical governments will affect me either. So all you have left is death."

Both aunt and niece looked at him, shocked. "My name is Keith Krukmakare. I mean no harm to either of you, quite the reverse. When we get somewhere where it is private, I will swear a binding oath to that effect. Furthermore, I trust you both with my life, my secrets, as far as I can divulge them. Please do not protest, I am told my judgment of character is excellent.

This morning, less than two hours ago, I heard someone, something speaking. The language I heard was English, whoever it was, was sentient, but did not sound human to me, for some reason. I did not see the speaker, to the best of my knowledge. I heard this: 'Harry Potter has come to go to Hogwarts, despite Dobby's warnings. But Harry Potter still will try. Dobby must save Harry Potter. Dobby will stop Harry Potter.' "

Crickets. Both witches stared at him, with horrified eyes. _ Have I chosen wrongly? Are they not up to the Task? If they aren't, then my plans are shattered. Their help is almost indispensible to me. _"Hello, Krukmakare to the Bones? Can't do this alone. I need your help."

The elder witch shock her head and rejoined the conversation. "Mr. Krukmakare, pardon me. Even with my experience, this news is terrible on so many levels, it took me a moment to work through it. Susan, are you all right?"

The younger witch shook her head, a tear flowing down her cheek. "I know what was said about what Harry went through last year. I so hoped it was exaggerated..."

"Susan, if anything, it was downplayed.", interjected Keith. "But you now know why I sought you. If I hadn't found you soon, I would have sent you an owl. I was almost certain that you would came here today to buy supplies for Susan."

"Could you please meet me at 5:30 or 6:00 pm at the Cauldron? I will escort you to my rooms, which has a table. We will dine, take counsel and then seek Harry, who will be two doors down from us, according to Tom."

A moment's silence, before Madam Bones said, "6:00. We agree."

"Very good, fare well until then." With that, the three left.

**-KK-**

After he saw that the Bones' were heading to Flourish and Blotts, he headed to the offices of The Daily Prophet. Upon entering, he asked for Rita Skeeter's office. When he was brought to her office, Keith found a woman in her 40s, with curly blond hair, a bit overblown. _Lovely Rita, Skeeter maid..._ thought Keith. He came in, and shook her hand.

"Ms Skeeter, this is a pleasure. I've rarely seen anyone inflict blunt trauma with words with such style."

Rita scanned the face of this lad. "Thank you..?"

"Keith Krukmakare. I think we can come to a mutually beneficial business relationship. I have a memory to show you, from this morning, which will be of interest to you."

Keith placed his memory with Lockhart into the Pensieve, and awaited her return. Rita literally bounced out of the Pensieve.

"This is worth a headline Wednesday!"

"Or perhaps Thursday, Ms Skeeter."

"Oh, is here more?"

"I would certainly hope so. Let me put my cards on the table, Rita. I've read a fair amount of his books and why they aren't listed as fiction is beyond me. Personally, I fear I'll finish the year knowing less about the subject than I do now! I think a good investigative reporter can make all sorts of noise, of the right kind. So do you think you want the story?

Rita now had a suspicious look in her eyes. "This is far too good to be true. What is your game, Krukmakare and what do you get from this?"

Keith skewered Skeeter with his gaze. "I hoped you would ask this question. I need to say first that you'll likely never know the full story, and that ignorance in this case is truly in your best interest. There are people, very near and dear to me, whose lives will be damaged permanently without my help. You can help me protect them. So what will it be, Rita? Work with me, or not".

"Krukmakare, I won't lie. I don't buy everything you've said. But, even if one percent is true, this is too big an opportunity to pass up. So yes, I will work with you."

"Thank you. I believe in your talents. I believe you can be a tremendous ally. Now to the specifics. I will keep you informed about doings at Hogwarts and, as long as your stories are factual, and unembellished, I'll be happy."

" However, you must clear any story regarding Harry Potter, or his friends with me. I'll let you know if and when the story can run. I'll make sure you are not mislead by anyone. You might even end up as his insider, IF you play your cards right. No guarantees, but it may happen. Do we have a deal?"

Rita looked as if a lifetime of Christmases had come early. "We have a deal. I won't fail you. How do we keep in touch?"

"You can owl me for the time being. We'll use the name Veronica. Set up a box here under that name and that will work for now."

Rita smiled broadly and offered him her hand. "Sounds good, partner. Soon then."

Keith shook her and made his way back into Diagon Ally. This 'eternity' lasted only about 25 minutes.

Entering Malkin's, Keith found that the robes were ready and needed no adjustment. Within ten minutes Keith was back at the Leaky Cauldron. After having a leisurely lunch, he had a quiet word with Tom, Then he went up to his room, shortly after 1:30, to get ready for his evening engagements.

**-KK-**

He reexpanded his trunk. He returned the "doll furniture" to his pockets, then opened his trunk to the bottom level. Once inside the empty library, he removed one of the shrunken trunks, expanded it, then waved his wand. Immediately, books flew out of the trunks and shelved themselves. After five minutes, the trunk was emptied and Keith made another gesture that activated the Library's indexing functions. On the desk he left a piece of parchment and a series of shrunken boxes taken from the open trunk, which he shrunk and lightened, placing them in his other pocket.

Leaving the library, he shut that level of the trunk and opened the next level. He removed another trunk cancelled the charms and opened it, removing yet another shrunken trunk. re-expanding that trunk, a wave on his wand lined the potions station's shelves with standard to mastery level potions ingredients, all in stasis. From a bag he brought with him, he placed the jewelry he'd bought on the Enchanter's table. He shrunk the trunks he expanded and put them in his pocket.

Moving along to the next level, the martial art training room, he expanded the two trunks again. Waving his wand, he added a dozen practice dummies to the one's Nott had supplied. Another flick and a number of swords, shields, battle axes, spears and more obscure weapons lined the walls. He shrank the trunks.

Entering the Seventh level, Keith removed and arranged "doll furniture" from the third trunk, cast Finite Incantatum and the furniture expanded, becoming a comfortable bedroom. There were two oddly old fashioned mechanical alarm clocks. Pocketing one, he reduced and lightened the trunk put it in the same pocket as the first and left for the fifth level.

In the fifth level, Keith restored the Firebolt, and Quidditch supplies his Guardians bought him, along with other sporting equipment he doubted had much been seen in the Wizarding world from the third trunk and stored them.

Skipping the fourth level, Keith opened the third level and packed the school supplies he had bought that day. Then opening the second level, he packed all the hangable clothing in the armoire, Finally, he opened the top compartment and restoring the last of his trunks, he incanted Packio and the clothing flew from the last trunk into the compartment. He closed the big trunk and ensured the warding was active. Placing the other trunks he had used into his last trunk, reducing that and pocketing it, he checked his watch. It was 3:30.

He went down to the pub, making sure he doubly locked the room. On entering the common room, he ordered a butterbeer and a light snack. Within 15 minutes, he was back into his room.

Securing the door again, Keith opened and entered the ninth level, closing the door. A few minutes later, he climbed out the trunk and entered the forth level, closing the trunk. After another few minutes, he reemerged. After he put a sheet of parchment, a quill and an inkpot on the bedside table, he checked his watch and wound and set the alarm clock.

Opening the seventh level, he entered and closed the trunk. Once inside the cozy bedroom, he wound and set the time and the alarm. Removing his cloak, shoes, pants and shirt, he snuggled under the sheet and murmured a couple of spells, enveloping him in darkness.

Too soon, it seemed to him, the alarm sounded. He lit the room, made the bed and collected his clothing, leaving the trunk. His used clothing he placed into the hamper provided, then went into the bath and took a quick shower. Once dried, Keith opened the top compartment, selected clothing and dressed. He then invoked the trunk's warding, Checking his watch, he saw he was spot on time, it was 5:45. Leaving, he went into the pub and sat, waiting for his guests.

**-KK-**

At 5:55, he spotted the Bones' entering. They had sensibly worn cloaks with the hoods up. Keith rose and said, "I see two lovely witches out for a night's amusement. Might I entice you both to my room for an evening's entertainment?"

Giggles from Susan. "You know that sounds incredibly corny."

"Of course Susan, but later on, humor might be hard to find. So, I wanted a laugh now. Will you two come up with me?"

"Of course, Mr. Krukmakare, Please lead the way". Director Bones' tone was mixed, both amusement and wariness in her voice.

Keith took them by the back way to his floor. He peeked into the corridor. "It's clear for now". Leading them to the room, they entered without incident. Once they entered, Madam Bones placed silencing and privacy charms.

"May I take your cloaks?" Keith said, as he took the cloaks and hung them on a rack. Returning, he seated them at the table, pulled his chair close to the wall, sitting the chair. Raising both hands in the air, he commented, "We'll now complete the business at the cafe. Madam Bones, please draw and aim your wand at me. Are you ready to fulfill your obligation by killing me at any sign of things being amiss?"

"Yes.", she replied.

"Do you wish to see my face while I make my oaths, or would you prefer that I face away from you? Both options have their pluses and minuses."

After considering for a moment, Director Bones gave him his instructions. "I want to be able to look you in the eye, Mr. Krukmakare. Kindly face me".

"May I take my wand so I might swear my oath?" he spoke in a quiet, but clear voice,

Receiving a nod, he produced his wand, holding to the ceiling. "I, Keith Krukmakare, swear upon my life and magic and soul that I intend to do no harm to Susan Amelia Bones, neither by action nor by inaction. My whole purpose is to protect Susan, physically, emotionally and in all other ways. I will never fail to do this, even at the cost of my life. My oath shall last my entire life, or until such time as Susan Amelia Bones releases me from my obligation. As I have said it, so mote it be!" And at that, a blinding light filled the room. Next, he addressed the older witch.

" I, Keith Krukmakare, swear upon my life and magic and soul that I intend to do no harm to Amelia Susan Bones, neither by action nor by inaction. When I am in her presence, my purpose is to protect Amelia, physically, emotionally and in all other ways. I will never fail to do this, even at the cost of my life. My oath shall last my entire life, or until Amelia Susan Bones releases me from my obligation. As I have said it, so mote it be!" Another blinding light illumined the room.

"Keith, may I call you that?" Keith nodded. "After your oaths, I hardly feel a formal address suits, when we are by ourselves, so please call me Amelia. Your oaths are different than those I have heard or made. Can you explain it to us?"

"Certainly I can Amelia. Susan, may I use you first name too, when it's just us?" After Susan nodded, Keith went on. I made my oaths on my magic, really not so important to me, on my life, much more important to me and on my soul, the most important to me. If I fail, not only will I die, but I will go to Hell and never will I see you or have fellowship with you again." The witches stared at him and Keith couldn't tell if they were impressed or horrified or just thought he was crazy.

"My oaths are in different forms, since I won't be near you, Amelia, but I will with Susan. Also my gut told me that I should make Susan's oath in that way. Finally, there may come a time when either of you will wish me to be no longer bound, so you will have the choice. Please, though, don't release me right away. I feel in my heart you both will need me ."

"I think we can accept this for now. But what do you need now from us?", murmured Susan. A glance at Amelia showed she agreed with her niece.

"I wish that you would swear that nothing said here tonight will be repeated, except with my permission and in my presence." Both witches made their oaths. "Now, I took the liberty of asking Tom to send up your favorite meals, they should here in a minute. Please feel free to use my bathroom to freshen up."

**-KK-**

A minute later, there was a knock at the door and the waiters came in with three large meals. For a space, the three ate in silence. In twenty or thirty minutes they finished, had the plates removed. Amelia then renewed the privacy charms. Keith bought out the parchment quill and inkpot, incanted "Reproducio" and each had copies of the parchment quill and ink.

After reading the parchment, Amelia began. "Keith, this is an impressive bit of analysis. I think there should be one person to act as secretary, so we may have a complete analysis and proposed plan of action. Would you do that?" Keith nodded and Amelia continued. "I spoke to some of my staff and we think it was a House Elf you heard."

"Do we know whose elf it is?", asked Keith.

"No Keith. Elves are very much bound to their places and families. We can't even be sure if 'Dobby" is a real name."

Keith grumbled, "So, we've got to go to other plans already. We simply can't contact 'Dobby's' master and have him shut off at the source. Plan 1 shot down already."

Amelia replied. "I hadn't thought he was in much danger until I read your thoughts. I agree this 'Dobby' seems to think he must protect Harry from returning to school. He seems to feel that he has Harry's safety at heart. My gut feeling is he might make Harry uncomfortable or embarrassed, but unharmed at least at the start. Although your idea that 'Dobby' might hold him somewhere, or put him in a coma, or mentally incapacitates him frightens me."

Susan spoke. "If this is true, how can we protect him? He's in as much danger inside Hogwarts as he is here."

He smiled reassuringly at Susan. "This is the 64,000 Galleon question. Madam Bones, may we have your thoughts?"

"My first thought is that we need traces on him and be ready to move at a second's notice. It is hardly an ideal solution, but I can think of nothing better right now."

"My thoughts are along the same lines. Susan?"

"This sounds good to me too. Auntie, can you cast a DMLE level trace, without alerting the Ministry?"

Amelia considered. "Yes, but that will take a few days to set up. For now, I can place a very powerful trace. I think that the three of us should be alerted, if he is taken."

"Is there a way to get to him quickly, should he be taken?" Keith's worry was clear in his voice.

Amelia was quick to reassure both Keith and Susan. "We use Portkeys, DMLE Portkeys. They will take us anywhere Harry is taken, even into Hogwarts, or the Ministry."

"That sounds OK, Amelia". Keith's voice was thoughtful. "Once we catch up, I suppose it then is a matter of improvise, adapt and overcome. Clearly, we can't leave anyone behind."

"Right you are there, Keith", Amelia emphatically agreed. The three of us will have Portkeys and you will have to follow my lead. A second tap of the Portkey brings us to the gates of Hogwarts"

Keith thought a bit. "A good idea Amelia, but I think we should include Mr. Weasley and Hermione Granger in on this as well. I think we need someone in Gryffindor and I think Mr. Weasley would be motivated. He's also a Ministry wizard and we need the experience and the firepower."

Amelia looked at Keith wonderingly. "Keith, why not Ron Weasley? He and Harry are best friends I hear."

With a wide grin, the lad looked to Susan. "Susan, who is more likely to keep this important a secret, and be useful in a fight, Ron or Hermione?"

Susan giggled. "There's no competition. It would be Hermione, hands down! Both according to you fought alongside Harry last year, but Ron is too impulsive, he might panic, he'd be sure to say or do something wrong before he'd know it was wrong. Hermione, is an old, careful soul in most things. She is in fact a lot like you, Keith."

He smiled broadly. "You've given me an enormous compliment. Thank you Susan."

"Amelia, what are your thoughts regarding Mr. Weasley?"

"Keith, Arthur Weasley is looked down upon by some for his interest in non-magicals and his defense of their rights. But he is a stalwart man, he fought in the last war and he'll be on Harry's side unreservedly. We must have a Weasley adult on board, and I have the same reservations about Molly as you have about Ron."

"Then it sounds as if we've a plan. Agreed?" Both concurred. "Good, well it is 7:45. Then we have our meeting at 8:00 and can get to bed at an reasonable hour. "Then there is one piece of business to finish up."

Keith opened level 2 of his trunk. "Amelia, how good are Susan's mental shields?"

Susan turned red and Amelia smiled. "Her shields against passive Occlumency are fine, but she needs work on active Occlumency."

OK, those can be improved" Keith gave her a necklace. "But for now Susan, would you put this on and not take it off until we get your shields up to par? This in enchanted and will keep you safe from all mental attack. Susan put the necklace on and thanked him.

Turning his attention back to Amelia, he quarried, "I'm sure I've no need to ask, but yours?"

"Very strong, I train regularly with the head of the Department of Mysteries and get Es every time. I know what you said, but may I test your defenses?" Keith nodded. Amelia made no headway at all on his shields.

"They're impenetrable, but why I was not harmed?" "I could not knowingly break my vow, Amelia. T'would be an abrupt end to our time here if I were a corpse. So I dialed down to about 10% of my regular level." He and Susan caught Amelia when she staggered drunkenly a step or two.

Amelia looked at him. Keith asked, "OK now?"

Amelia shakily replied. "Yes, but are you really that powerful?"

"Indeed I am, I'd never lie to you or Susan. Everyone in whom we confide needs good shields."

Amelia gave Keith a hard look. "You are full of surprises, with your own defenses and these enchanted necklaces. Someday, I will look forward to having a long chat with you and unraveling these mysteries that seem to float about you."

Keith laughed at her statement. "That talk will have to come later than sooner. For now, all I can offer is that I'm a riddle wrapped in a mystery, wrapped in an enigma".

"But for now, back to business. Please look at these books and give me your opinions."

Amelia glanced at the titles. "These are both good books, but there are titles at DMLE that are as good."

Keith asked, "Can you get a dozen copies of each of those books to me? I'll give the people their choice of book or books to study. I may need your help in teaching this, I need to get started soon, the real issues have to be addressed by mid-October at the latest."

Amelia nodded reassuringly. "I can do that Keith."

**-KK-**

"OK, Showtime! Susan, please go two doors further down on our side and invite in our guests. Using your Aunt's name would be best."

The door opened and Harry, Hermione and Arthur Weasley came in. Both Amelia and Keith rose to their feet.

Arthur said, "Good evening Director, what's seems to be the matter? I know Susan, of course, but who..."

"Keith!" shouted Hermione in astonishment and a bit of fear.

"A moment, Miss Granger and things will become clear", said Madam Bones. "First I need to ward this room."

After the Privacy and Security charms came up, Keith spoke. "Hello Mr. Weasley, hello Harry, I am glad to meet you. I'm Keith Krukmakare and I start Hogwarts tomorrow in my first year. I met Hermione and her parents this morning. Hermione, some things came up this afternoon, which is why I'm seeing you tonight and not tomorrow as I expected.

Madam Bones, Mr. Weasley, please draw your wands and aim them at me. Should either of you feel any concern, you are obligated to kill me. For what it is worth, I forgive you both of any actions you may take tonight." Keith then sat in the chair by the fire, facing the others, hands in the air.

"Now I will take hold of my wand, on Madam Bones' command." "Keith, you may do so now." Keith complied. Then he made the same oaths to Harry and Hermione that he had to Susan and to Mr. Weasley the same he made to Amelia.

"I have sworn the same oaths to the Director and to Miss Bones. I now must request an oath in return, saying that nothing that goes on here may be spoken to a third party without my consent and presence. Both the Director and her niece have sworn this oath." The others complied immediately.

"Now we can begin. Harry, have you told anyone about 'Dobby'?"

Harry paled. "How do you know..."

"How I know is not germane, Harry, just that I do know. Would you please tell us all now?"

With no other option, Harry told of his encounter earlier in the summer at Privet Drive. All were horrified.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have had a plan by now!" Madam Bones cut Hermione off.

"Miss Granger, we do have a plan in mind. However, Keith has important additional information. Keith if you please?"

Keith reproduce a copy of his notes in front of each of them. "Please read these notes and then we can talk."

_**Project 'Dobby': **_

_**Catalyst**_: _**Keith Krukmakare testimony: "The language was English, whoever it was, was sentient, but did not sound human, for some reason. I did not see the speaker, to the best of my knowledge. 'Harry Potter has come to go to Hogwarts, despite Dobby's warnings. But Harry Potter still will try. Dobby must save Harry Potter. Dobby will stop Harry Potter.' "**_

_**Analysis: As submitted by Director Bones, 'Dobby' is most likely a House Elf. We believe that Harry's safety is paramount to 'Dobby', but not necessarily the quality of his life. If Harry is imprisoned, or too physically injured to go to school or is mentally or magically incapacitation, 'Dobby' will feel he has succeeded. **_

_**We hypothesize that 'Dobby' will want to do as little harm to Harry as possible. The clear choke point is Gate 9 3/4 at Kings Cross. Deny that to Harry and he doesn't go to Hogwarts, at least temporarily. We posit that owing to the differences in Elven and Human magic, that 'Dobby' will be confident that we will be without any preparations in place, so the advantage lies with him. Therefore, we conclude 'Dobby' will only be ready to prevent Harry access to the Hogwarts Express.**_

_**Given the above as a working hypothesis, we propose to attach a strong Trace to Harry. the Trace will be linked to Portkeys held by the Director, Mr. Arthur Weasley, Keith Krukmakare, Susan Bones and Hermione Granger. The Portkeys are activated by a single tap of a wand. If all goes as planned, one of us will grab Harry and all will tap their Portkeys again, bringing us to the gates of Hogwarts. If there are any problem, the children will continue to try to get away, but will obey any orders from Mr. Weasley of Director Bones. This is the reactive phase of our plan.**_

_**The proactive phase of our plan calls for us to meet tomorrow at 9:00. We exit on the non-Magical side and take a taxi to Kings Cross. At about 9:30 or a bit later, Harry tries to go through to Platform 9 3/4. If he fails, Director Bones will call out "zebra". We immediately gather around her, holding on. She will activate her Portkey to bring us to the gates of Hogwarts.**_

_**If our analysis is correct, "Dobby" will have not backup plan, so we should get in before he can act again. Once on the castle grounds, our options for keeping Harry safe will increase and buy us enough time to ensure his safety until we can sort out 'Dobby' for good.**_

_**Director DMLE Amelia Bones, Miss Susan Bones, Mr. Keith Krukmakare (Secretary)**_

After giving everyone ample time to read and consider their analysis and plan for action, Amelia looked around at the others, particularly the three newcomers. "Thoughts anyone?"

Hermione responded, musingly. "Your reasoning is brilliant. I wish I could find something off about the plans so I could contribute. Could we meet tomorrow at 8:30? That would give us time if any of us have a brainstorm."

Amelia smiled at the young witch's earnestness. "I think that is a good idea, Hermione. Make it so".

Susan piped up with the question she'd been wanting to ask Keith since she'd first entered his rooms. Keith I just have to ask you **whyever** would you need such a gigantic trunk?"

Susan's query left silence in its wake. The adults were too shocked at the artlessness of the question to rebuke her. Harry just looked confused. But Keith and Hermione both looked as if they both were about to cry. Keith patted Hermione's shoulder, shook himself and addressed the others.

"I started today never expecting to tell this to anyone and now I feel I have to tell you four as well. Hermione and her family have heard this, now you. First, Finite Incantatum! I've released you from your oaths. I simply ask you not to speak of this to anyone else." He got their affirmations.

"When I met the Grangers this morning, they oddly enough asked the same question you did, Susan, why my trunks is so large. This was my answer: In truth, my trunk is none too big, it holds my entire life." Keith held up his hand, forestalling the others' exclamations of surprise and shock. "When I arrived here today, my Guardians told me I was on my own now. It is not that I was unloved, far from it, but all my life, I've been trained to fulfill my Purpose in life. It's also why sometimes I talk as if I older than I appear. I didn't have a choice, I had to grow up fast. Please don't ask me to tell you more. I won't really be able to explain. It is what it is. But I miss them and miss being part of a family already.

The Grangers then 'adopted' me. In my heart, I now have a sister, a mum and a dad. In theirs, they have a brother and son. I will never give this answer again. I really don't need to."

The silence, thick enough to be sliceable, went on for a minute or two. Susan looked at her Aunt, received a nod and finally broke the silence. "Keith, will you be my younger brother?", grinning widely.

"That would make me very happy Susan." and with that the two hugged and kissed each other's cheek.

"Krukmakare, a handshake won't do it for greeting my kid brother!" Harry exclaimed, giving Keith a big hug.

"Good by me Harry, just don't expect me to shop for gifts for the Dursleys!" Both boys shuddered and then grinned.

Amelia's Auror ears pricked at that but decided this day had been too much to go into now. It could wait. "You don't expect my niece's brother doesn't have an auntie too, do you?"

"Not at all, Auntie Amelia!" And Amelia hugged and kissed Keith, then Harry, then Hermione. In the happy confusion, blue glows were missed.

While getting hugged and kissed, Harry had a revelation. He'd only the shakiest idea of what love was, certainly he'd no firsthand experience of the emotion. But now, he thought that just maybe the feelings he'd felt in observing the others and felt himself just now were the feelings others called "love". He would have to think about it and maybe talk to the others, too.

Harry then turned towards Arthur Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, I know you would make the same offer, but we can't now. Your family is large, nine of you, right? I'd need to meet and know them all enough to trust them as family. Maybe one day, just not now."

Arthur looked sad, but nodded. "You are learning wisdom, Keith. I can leave it like that". Advancing, he shook Keith hand.

"Well Director, we need to get back. We'll see you all here at 8:30." And with that, Arthur, Harry and Hermione left for their suite.

After they left, Keith asked the Bones to stay a minute.

"Amelia, Susan thank you from the bottom of my heart. Without your help, none of this would be possible." He hugged each witch and kissed their cheeks, murmuring, "Thank you", over and over again. "Shall we meet here at 7:30 for breakfast? I am sorry to make you both go hither and yon like this."

Amelia laughed. "The Ministry keep rooms and suites here for times like these. Susan and I are in a suite, so it is no bother at all. We'll come by at 7:30." And they left. After they left, he dressed for bed, set his alarm clock for 7:00, then fell asleep, dreaming of Harry, Hermione, the Grangers and the Bones.

**A/N: As always, a tip of the keyboard for my Betas., MioneJeanPotter and Featheredschist. They've earned a lot of the kudos, I've earned any and none of the brickbats. **

**You might have noticed, that I have included a number of 1950s to 1990s cultural references. The is just Keith's (?) preference. First reviewer to find all of them in a chapter gets a gold star in the next chapter's end note. **

**Please read and review. All thoughts, ideas and comments are appreciated. **

**Words 10,021**

**Posted 09/08/14**


End file.
